Harry and Jack
by FanGirl5
Summary: After the war Harry leaves...with his son. Will he ever come back and how will everyone react to his son.
1. Chapter 1

With the help of my beta Sticky I can finally post my fic. Yay! Thanks Sticky.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. A girl can dream though.**

Prologue

Looking out the window Harry watched as his peers walked around relaxing now that their finals were over. He glanced over at the small, sleeping, blue bundle on the bed. No one knew about him and he intended to keep it that way.

Harry walked over to his desk and picked up the folder of papers. Flipping through them, he made sure they were all there. Looking outside the window again, he saw everyone coming inside as night time rolled in. After shutting the curtains, he walked over and picked up the blue bundle. Inside was a small head with a few wisps of dark red hair littered with a few black. Harry leaned down and kissed the top of its head. The baby opened its blue eyes and smiled at Harry.

"Hey there handsome. Did you have a good nap? We'll be leaving soon so you're going to have to be quiet." Harry whispered him. The baby boy just gurgled back.

Smiling Harry set the little boy back on the bed. He made his way around the room, making sure he had everything packed. Looking at the clock he saw that it was already ten. None of his friends would be around to stop him. Shrinking the two trunks and duffle bag he put them in a small backpack.

He went back to the desk and picked up the folder; he checked one more time to make sure all the papers were inside. He pulled out two identification cards, plane tickets, and passports. He put them in his breast pocket before shrinking the rest of the packet and putting it in the backpack as well.

He put the back pack on then walked over and picked up his baby. He then placed the little boy in his carrier. He picked up the carrier and walked out of the room.

Quietly Harry strolled down the hallway leaving his Head Boy room behind. Making his way around corners and down more hallways Harry walked past the Great Hall and to a hidden door. Opening it Harry snuck down a narrow corridor and through another door leading outside.

He walked quietly through the shadows to the front gates, and out of the school. Without looking back, Harry and his child disappeared.

ABC – CBA

Harry reappeared in an alleyway next to the London Airways. He looked down to make sure the bundle in his arms was still okay. Smiling at the now sleeping baby, Harry walked into the airport. He made his way through just in time for them to get to their planes gate just before they closed it off.

Getting on the plane, Harry situated himself and the baby.

"Good morning passengers. We will be making our way to the Ohio airport in just a moment. Please buckle your seatbelts and enjoy the flight," said a female voice.

Harry leaned back and smiled. Glancing out the window, Harry watched as his old life grew smaller and smaller.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, it took me two years to update this story. I just couldn't get it how I wanted it. I am happy with this chapter and I hope you all like it. Thank you all who reviewed. Now that this is up hopefully I can move on to the next ones. Wish me luck and don't forget to hit the review button on the bottom.

***H+J***

It has been fifteen years since he left.

He didn't regret it either. He had been able to live his life peacefully with his son the entire time. Jack was now a freshman in high school and like most teenagers thought his dad was embarrassing and taking packed lunches to school was uncool. Though he did act like a daddies boy when they were alone.

Harry just thought it was amusing.

What he did regret however was putting all this paperwork off until the last moment. Sure, running his own comic book store wasn't a taxing job, but putting off until the weekend had been a pretty dumb idea. Not for the first time did he consider hiring someone to do this specific job.

Looking at the clock told him Jack would be home in a couple of minuets and he needed to start dinner. He sighed and packed up the last of his papers and closed down the shop. He then made his way upstairs to the flat he shared with his son.

His home sometimes fondly reminded him of the Burrow. The dishes were washing themselves, the laundry was doing itself, and Jack had left the wizarding radio on. He was just about to start dinner when his son burst into the home.

"Dad, I'm home!" Jack all but yelled.

"Oh, my baby boy! Did you miss your Papa?" Harry cooed while grabbing his son into a hug.

"Don't make me hex you." Jack said while pushing a now pouting Harry off him.

"Awe, you don't love Papa anymore."

Jack just rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. It was a daily occurrence for Harry to attack his son into a hug when he got home.

"I was just about to start dinner. Do you want anything specific?" Harry asked following after his son.

"Kidney pie sounds good to me. After dinner can you help me with the charms text?"

"Did you finish your English homework Mrs. Sundry assigned you? She told me yesterday you had to write three poems. Remember what I told you about your real schooling. I wont let you practice magic if you slack off."

"Oh come on Dad. You know how much I hate poems. Mrs. Sundry is so strict! I have to make them all rhyme!"

"The quicker you get it done the quicker I can help you with Charms." Was the automatic response.

"Fine." Jack pouted while Harry continued to put together their dinner.

Later that night after all the homework had been finished and the charms book put away the two sat in the living room watching tv and going through mail. Jack was completely rapped up in some cartoon with an orange haired boy with a sword fighting a creepy man in a mask. Harry had just finished reading a letter from a customer when he was startled from knocking at the window behind him. A tawny owl was at the window.

They never got owl mail.

He had stopped the subscription to Arizona Wizarding News Herald four years ago. After letting in the owl he took the letter carefully while summoning his wand. After ten minutes of checking for anything harmful did he open it. The familiar green ink starred at him the entire time.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I assume you never expected to hear from someone after fifteen years. Especially me. I have respected your wishes of being left alone after finding the note you left in my office after you left. Unfortunately I need your help. Do not worry, no one is in need of help and there is no dark lord trying to take over. It seems even after fifteen years the curse over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position is still in effect, I would not ask this of you if I could not find another. You know this. Please, if this letter finds you before August 1st please reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry looked up from the letter to see his son starring at him with familiar green eyes.

"Well, what does it say?" Jack said impatiently.

"It...it seems Dumbledore is looking for a new DADA professor..." Harry said still shocked.

"Isn't he the old man with the long white beard in the photo album? I thought you said no one knew where we were?" Jack asked getting up from the couch and walking over to Harry to read the letter over his shoulder.

"Well," Jack stated, sounding more adult than he was,"are we moving to Scotland or what?"

"You would want to move all the way to Scotland?" Harry asked his son puzzled. "It's your first year of high school! What about Matt and all your other friends? I though you were going to try out for the soccer team this year as well? What about the girl, Debbie Stall, you were going to ask her out?"

Harry had stood up out of his chair and was starring at his son as he sat back down on the couch with a shrug.

"Sure I would miss my friends and all but I can always write to them. Plus I could finally get to see Hogwarts. You always told me these great stories. Anyways Debbie was asked out by that foul little toad Eric yesterday during Physics."

Harry Just starred at his son in disbelief. His son was acting more grown up and level headed than he was, and he was the adult! All Harry wanted to do was burn the letter and go hide in his room until morning.

He never thought this day would come. After leaving his life behind he had expected to never hear from them again. Sure he got the occasional letter from old friends the first year begging him to come back, but...was he ready?

Sighing he sat back down at his desk and re-read the letter as jack went back to watching TV.

Should he respond.

***H+J***

The next day Harry went on with his normal fatherly duties trying to put the letter out of his mind. He did the laundry and cleaned the entire flat...without using magic. Jack spent most of the time in his room playing video games and talking to his friends through his computer. he would occasionally come out to eat or use the bathroom.

It wasn't until an hour before dinner as the pot roast was cooking did Harry even look at the letter on his desk. Tomorrow was Jult 28th. If he was going to do this he needed to decide now. Harry looked up from the letter as his son opened his door and walked towards him.

"So, Have you decided yet?"

"It isn't that simple Jack! I have to take the store and you into consideration. I can't just..."

"I want to go Papa." Jack interrupted softly. He never called him Papa anymore, unless something serious was going on.

"Why? You never showed an interest into going to a school to learn magic before."

"That's because I didn't want to go to the schools here in America! Papa, you've told me about Hogwarts my entire life. I can tell you miss it too. Every year on Halloween you look through those photos and get this far away look on your face. I want to see Hogwarts for myself." Jack said in a huff. "Please Papa. Sell the store to that Alfred fellow, pull me out of school, and lets start packing."

Harry wanted to put his foot down and say no but the look on his face stopped him. Jack looked so hopeful that his Papa would say yes and get to finally see Hogwarts after hearing about it for fifteen years. Sighing again Harry nodded to his son.

"Fine, tomorrow I'll call Alfred about selling him the store and make arrangement with your school. I'll start on the letter to Dumbledore now."

"Yes! Thank you Papa! I'll start packing now." Jack hugged him before quickly running into his room.

Harry just sighed again and sat down to start writing.

***H+J***

It took a couple of weeks but finally everything was in order. He had sold the store to Alfred. A man that had been trying to buy it from him for six years now. Jack's last day of school had been the day before and his friends had thrown him a going away party the weekend before. Of course the didn't know they were going to Scotland so Harry could teach at a magical school. They were told it was a family reason. They had packed up all of their possessions and shrank them up into two trunks. They would be leaving in an hour to take a plane to England. From there they would take a portkey to Hogsmeade.

Jack walked into the room talking on the phone to Matt. Harry had charmed all of their muggle electronics to work in high magical places. So Jack would be able to call his old friends from time to time at Hogwarts. Plus neither of them would be able to live without the television. They were Americans after all!

"I need to go Matt. I'll call you when I land...Yeah...Okay, bye dude."

"Ready?" Harry asked shrinking the two trunks down and putting them into his pocket.

"As I'll ever be."

"Then lets go."

He would miss his home.

***H+J***

Six hours later two hungry boys were finally walking up the path that led to Hogwarts. Only as Jack's stomach growled for the tenth time in five minutes did Harry say something.

"I told you to eat when you had the chance. Were almost there so just wait a little longer. The staff should be having dinner by now. After we finish eating you will go strait to bed. You have to get up early tomorrow to become accustomed to the new sleeping schedule."

"I know dad. You've told me ten times already. I'll be lucky if I don't fall asleep in my..." Jack stopped speaking and walking when he got the first full view of Hogwarts.

"Beautiful isn't it. It's different than pictures. I'll never get tired of this sight." Harry said putting his arm around his sons shoulder. "Come on, lets get some food into you."

Jack just nodded dumbly and walked up the rest of the path an into Hogwarts. The doors to the Great Hall were closed but you could still hear people talking inside.

"Ready? Lets get this over with." Harry said stiffly.

Jack watched as his Papa squared his shoulders and pushed open the double doors effectively shutting everyone in the room up. Looking into the room Jack could see the teachers were sitting at one large round table in the middle of the room.

A long beard old man stood up. "Harry, is that you?"

"Good evening Headmaster."


End file.
